


Bloodborne Covenant Oracles

by fayharley



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Oracle Deck, Tarot, Traditional Art, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayharley/pseuds/fayharley
Summary: Oracle cards and their meanings based on the covenant Caryll Runes.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Bloodborne Covenant Oracles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Razia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razia/gifts).



**Beast's Embrace**

_After the repeated experiments in controlling the scourge of beasts, the gentle "Embrace" rune was discovered.  
When its implementation failed, the "Embrace" became a forbidden rune, but this knowledge became a foundation of the Healing Church._

Primal Instincts  
Giving Up Control  
Relying on Yourself

**Corruption**

_Several runes contain a nuance of "Blood," including the rune of "Corruption," associated with the oath of the corrupt.  
Pledgers to this oath are Cainhurst Vilebloods, hunters of blood who find dregs for their Queen in coldblood, particularly in that of hunters.  
Yet the corrupt are heretics in the eyes of the Church, and thus subject to the wrath of the Executioners_

Birth and Rebirth  
Making New Relationships  
Consuming and Consummating

**Hunter**

_This red-smudged rune means "Hunter", and has been adopted by those who have taken the Hunter of Hunters oath.  
These watchmen admonish those who have become addled with blood.  
Be they men or beasts, anyone who has threatened the pledgers of the "Hunter" oath surely has an issue with blood._

Judgment  
Standing Alone  
Isolation

**Impurity**

_This rune, discovered inside the forbidden beast eater, came to symbolize "Impurity," and the oath of The League. Confederates of The League cooperate with hunters from other worlds, and hunt to discover vermin.  
Vermin writhe within filth, and are the root of man's impurity. Crush all vermin without hesitation._

Obsession  
Finding Strength in Numbers  
Self Recrimination

**Milkweed**

_A translation of the inhuman, sticky whispers that reveal the nature of a celestial attendant.  
Those who swear this oath become a Lumenwood that peers towards the sky, feeding phantasms  
in its luscious bed. Phantasms guide us and lead us to further discoveries._

Enlightenment  
Being Part of a Larger Whole  
Surrendering Independence

**Radiance**

_The rune for "Radiance," adopted by the sworn Executioners under Logarius' command.  
The executioners despise the impure Vilebloods, and no matter what the circumstances,  
would never cooperate with the bloodthirsty hunters who serve the undead queen, Annalise._

Falsehood  
Being Mislead  
Cycles  



End file.
